Love Like This
by HopelessVacancy
Summary: Katniss didn't want to waste her time looking for love... that is until someone proved her wrong, and changed her completely. / MODERN AU


I am new to writing fanfiction so I apologize to any spelling or grammar errors.

I got this idea while listening to an old song, "Love Like This" by Amy Pearson.

This is my first fanfiction ever so please read and review and of course enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Wake up Katniss!" My little sister, Prim practically screamed at me. I pick up my pillow and use it to cover my face and to block the sound of my sister's screaming. "Five more minutes." I mutter.

"Come on, Katniss. Wake up. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day of school would you?" _Ugh, I hate when she's right._

I slowly removed the pillow that was covering my face and got out of bed to get ready for school. I rummaged through my closet and decided that since it was my first day going to a new school, I would wear something nice. I didn't want to look too overdressed, but I wanted to make a good impression. So I decided to just wear a simple long white blouse with leggings and ankle boots. After I finished changing, I put my hair it's usual braid and put on a little mascara.

After feeling satisfied with how I look, I go downstairs and join Prim for breakfast.

"Morning sleepyhead." she said.

"Morning little duck." I replied with a grin.

"Excited for your first day of school today?" I ask her as I begin eating my bowl of cereal that was left on the counter for me. It was Prim's first year in high school, as well as my last, and senior year of high school.

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" She squeals at me and starts to jump in her seat.

I let out a little laugh. She must be excited to see her best friends, Rory and Rue again. She was so disappointed when mom told us we had to move four years ago. But we're finally back now since my mom got a new job offer that she just couldn't resist.

After me and Prim finished our breakfast. We drove to our new high school, Panem High. When we arrived we both went to the office to receive our schedules. At the front office was a bubbly lady wearing ridiculous clothes and a pink wig with make up caked all over her face. Her name plate read "Miss Trinket"

"Hello," I greeted her. "I'm here to pick up me and my sister's schedule."

"Oh yes! Of course." She exclaimed. "What's you and your sister's name, sweetie." I cringed at her calling me sweetie.

"Primrose and Katniss Everdeen." I replied.

"Alright,, here it is." she said while handing me my schedule, locker combination and a map.

"Awesome, thanks for your help." I said while smiling.

"No problem dear." Miss Trinket said, "You and your sister have a good first day of school now."

I said goodbye to her one last time before turning to Prim and giving her, her schedule.

"Are you going to be okay trying to find your way to your classes?" I ask, trying not to sound too concerned.

"I'll be fine Katniss." She reassured me. "Now, go. I don't want you to be late for class." I smiled at her as I waved her goodbye and began to head for my locker.

* * *

As I rushed through the hall into crowds of people, I could feel them all staring at me. Some guys even whistled. _Ugh_. I ignored their stares and finally reached my locker and quickly opened it and stuffed my things inside so I could quickly find my class and not be late.

I took out my map of the school and began to look for my first class, Music. But, before I could even move away from my locker I felt a pair of hands wrap around me, squeezing me to death. "Katniss!" they exclaimed. "I missed you so much." I just stood still. They finally pulled away and stopped hugging me so I could see who it was. My eyes widened. In front of me was a girl with blonde hair and hazelnut eyes that matched the dress she was wearing.

"Madge!" I shouted as I tackled her into a big hug.

Madge was my best friend here before I moved. We would always do everything together, she was one of the only people who I could talk to about anything. Other than Prim, and Gale of course. Gale was my other best friend along with Madge before I moved. Me, Madge and Gale were like a trio. We were inseparable and did everything together.

When I finally let go of Madge came shouting me with questions.

"When did you move back? And why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled, I could tell that she felt a little hurt.

"I'm sorry. I just moved back two days ago and it took a while to settle in." She nodded. "I'm back because my mom had a job offer here."

She squealed. "So you're actually staying for senior year here?"

"Yes." I smiled. "I'm staying, for good."

* * *

After talking for a little while, Madge asked me if she could see my schedule.

"Great! We have almost every class together except for Calculus and English." She exclaimed as she returned my schedule to me.

Me and Madge started to walk to our first class, Music. While walked, we talked and caught up with each other. She invited me to sit with Gale and her other friends at lunch. I just nodded. Other than Gale and Madge (and of course Prim, Rue and Rory.) I didn't know anyone in this school.

When we finally arrived to Biology class I saw Gale talking with a friend. He looked up when he heard me and Madge walking in. His eyes met mine and widened. _I chuckle a little, he must be really surprised to see me._ He even blinks a few times before snapping out of this thoughts and running over to me.

"Catnip!" He shouts as he pulls me into a tight embrace. "It's really you! Oh my god. You're back." He rests his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, " I missed you so much."

" I missed you too Gale." I whispered back.

After Gale let me out of his embrace. He introduced me to his friend I saw him talking to when I first came in.

"Katniss, this is my friend, Peeta." He said motioning me to the blonde boy with blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Katniss. Nice to meet you." I said while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Peeta."

Before we could introduce ourselves more. The bell rang and class started.

The teacher came in and told us to settle down. Her name was Ms. Porcia. She took attendance and said since it was the first day of class she didn't have anything prepared so she said we could just talk freely. During that period I talked to Gale and Madge a lot and told them what had happen in the years I had moved, and they did the same with me. I even talked and got to know Peeta better, he was a really nice guy. I could see us being really great friends.

Soon class ended and me and Madge waved good bye to Gale and Peeta and headed out the door for our next class we had together.

"Hey Katniss," Madge whispered to me while nudging me with her elbow, "I think Peeta has a major crush on you."

I raised my eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. He was practically drooling all over you like the other guys were."

"Yeah, well I'm not really interested in a relationship or anything right now."

"What?!" Madge said "Why?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess, I just don't wanna waste my time looking for love."

* * *

Please Review! I will get the next chapter up as soon as I get new ideas.

Also feel free to leave any suggestions on where I should go with this story please! It'd be a great help.


End file.
